


Map and Some Twine

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Progeny of the Marauders get their map, and later Teddy has to entice James to pass it on.





	Map and Some Twine

When Teddy had arrived at the Potter’s for the Christmas holiday he found an old trunk and a few boxes with his father’s name scrawled on them. Harry had said that he found Remus’s things at Grimmauld Place his last trip there and thought perhaps Teddy would want to have them. The contents were mostly stacks of books and letters precisely tied with some twine. 

On Teddy’s first day there he flipped through every book, piece of parchment, photo, or item his father had possessed. In the evening he sat cross-legged on the floor a small stack of books to his right. He had found eight different journals his father had kept over the years. At first he felt like he was perhaps intruding on his fathers privacy but then he realized they were treasures from the past more than anything. 

He was engrossed by the journal from when his father was fifteen. He talked a lot about his friends, the trouble they would get into and their extensive adventures. Harry knocked on the door to see how Teddy was doing. 

“Found this,” Teddy said holding up a picture of the four Marauders, the same one Sirius had, had in his room. Harry smiled looking at the old photo. 

“I think we both look quite a bit like out fathers.” Harry said handing the picture back. “Though I doubt Remus ever even considered having chartreuse hair.” 

“My dad keeps mentioning something about a map,” Teddy said holding up the journal “I think they call it the ‘Marauder’s Map’ “. 

“Clever object they made. The Marauders, they called themselves that.” Harry replied.

“What was it?” Teddy asked eagerly. Harry answered explaining how it worked. “Do you think it’s in one of these boxes?” Teddy gestured at the trunk and boxes. 

“Nah Filch took it from them in their seventh year.” 

“Filch! He was there then?” Teddy said in surprise “Do you think he still has it?”

“No George and his twin brother Fred stole it out of his file cabinet.” Harry said grinning remembering the duo the twins made.

“Think George still has it?” Teddy asked excitement building. 

“No, I do.” Harry replied. He could see the question burning in Teddy’s face to ask to see it to possibly have it. But he didn’t ask and Harry wasn’t going to offer it, he left Teddy to his discoveries about his father. 

“Pssst.” James heard from the corridor. He looked around to see where the sound had come from. Then someone grabbed him pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door.

“What are you doing?” James demanded at Teddy pushing him away.

“How would you like to help me?” Teddy said in an excited whisper to entice James. James crossed his arms in a sullen gesture, but he knew James would do anything for him and the facade would soon melt.

“Ok what is it?” What is it James said brown eyes widening. 

“Do you know where your dad hides things?” Teddy asked. 

“Like presents and stuff?” James asked “Sure-“

“No, like personal things. Something he wouldn’t want you to play with.” Teddy said gripping James’s thin upper arms.

“’Course I do,” James replied smugly “I can get in too.”

“Brilliant.” Teddy said and he told James exactly what he was looking for, a plain unobtrusive looking bit of parchment. James knew exactly which drawer his dad would keep it. 

Successfully finding what Teddy wanted from his dad’s desk James tore out of the office and up the stairs to the guest room before being caught. Teddy hurriedly closed the door, then James proudly thrust it into Teddy’s hands. 

“Good boy,” Teddy said ruffling James’s constant mess of hair. Teddy brushed a pile of discarded twine off the bed as he spread the parchment across the bed it and took out his wand. The parchment came to life as Teddy spoke the proper words he had learned from the journal. Teddy showed James the map; James wasn’t nearly as excited as Teddy was. He was still thinking of the look of pride Teddy had given him and the hair ruffle, James could not articulate why but he liked it very much. 

 

They stood on the back porch using a roll of twine to tie packages to two different owls going different places. “Maybe you should just give it to Al.” Teddy shrugged looping a knot. 

“It isn’t his,” James said “It’s ours we stole it, not him.”

“This is your last semester at Hogwarts what good will it do you now?” Teddy pointed out. James shrugged, reluctant to share their map, something he and Teddy had shared. “Be a good boy James and share.” Teddy said smiling and pulling James to him by the waste.

“Fine. But you better make it up to me.” James pouted.   
Teddy grabbed the twine as they went back inside through the kitchen and upstairs. 

“Twine goes in the kitchen.” James said.

“Not if you want me to make it up to you.” Teddy smiled wolfishly.

“Why not use magic for that?” James said arching his dark brow. Teddy quickly pressed James to the wall right outside his room, taking James by surprise.

“Jamie.” Teddy breathed. “Magic has its advantages but some things done very slowly are worth waiting for.” Teddy pressed his hips to James’s. James swallowed hard in anticipation the door closing behind them.


End file.
